Don't Waste Your Tears On Me
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Yusuke saves a girl from an attacking demon. Now the gang wants to know how she could even see the demon in the first place. What do they find out as they come to know the mysterious girl? What secrets does she have and how can they help the gang?
1. Character Information

Character Information

Name: Miyuki Rina Anderson

Nickname: Rina

Name Meaning: Beautiful snow/Queen

Age: 14

DOB: June 16th

Height: 4'10" – 5'

Weight: 87 lbs

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Brown

Hair Length: Mid to lower back

Eye Color: Changes. Blue with silver around the pupil. Green with gold around the pupil. Brown with gold around the pupil. Blue with silver around the pupil and purple trim.

Body Type: Slim/Slender/Athletic

Race: Human

Race Specifics: Spiritually Aware Human

Weapons: Anything at hand

Personality: outgoing, shy, keeps to herself, punk, nosy, a loner, smart, silly, calm, sometimes clueless, tough, strong, wild, crazy, unique, loud, adventurous, curious, confused, lost, quiet, sad, thankful, angry, lonely, happy,

Clothes: Anything

Other Information: Loves to sing and dance – all kinds. Is based mostly upon myself. Father is just like my dad. Mom like my mom. Has a twin brother. Both of them go to Kurama's School.

Summary: Yusuke saves a girl from an attacking demon. Now the Urameshi gang wants to know how she could even see the demon in the first place. What do they find out as they come to know the mysterious girl? What secrets does she have and how can they help the gang?

Name: Ren Yoh Anderson

Nickname: Yoh

Name Meaning: Water lily

Age: 14

DOB: June 16th

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 106 lbs

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Brown

Hair Length: Back of neck

Eye Color: Changes. Blue with silver around the pupil. Green with gold around the pupil. Brown with gold around the pupil. Blue with silver around the pupil and purple trim.

Body Type: Athletic

Race: Human

Race Specifics: Spiritually Aware Human

Weapons: Staffs; poles

Personality: outgoing, punk, smart, calm, sometimes clueless, tough, strong, adventurous,

Clothes: Anything


	2. Chapter 1  Save Me

Chapter 1

Save Me

**_-My POV-_**

As I was walking home from my little walk I got attacked by a demon outside an apartment building. I was a pretty good fighter when I either had a weapon or could use my fists, but my knuckles have had it. I had played bloody knuckles with my twin brother earlier and they were all cut up and as I said 'hurt like hell' so I didn't want to have to use them unless I had to.

The demon knocked me to the ground and before I had time to get up the demon was directly in front of me. Each time I tried to back up, it would take a step forward. My eyes grew wide as the demon began to attack. But the attack didn't get to hurt me because a young boy about my age stepped in front of me and held his index finger out towards the demon.

"Spirit gun!" the boy yelled and a blast of spirit energy instantly killed the demon leaving nothing left of him. I sighed in relief as the boy turned around towards me and held out his hand. I thankfully took it and he helped you up. He was dressed in a green school uniform and had black slicked back hair.

"Thanks." I said with a shy smile.

"You ok? My name's Yusuke Urameshi. I live in that apartment over there." He said pointing to the apartment building across the street.

"Miyuki Anderson." I answered.

"I think that you had better come with me." The boy known as Yusuke said. I glared and pulled my hand out of his before taking a few steps back.

"I don't need to come with you. I don't even know you. Thanks for helping me and all but I gotta go." I said and turned around and began to leave but continued to watch him out of the corner of my eye.

"Just come with me! I don't want to hurt you!" Yusuke yelled frustrated while grabbing my wrist. I clenched my teeth and quickly turned around kicking him in the face.

"Don't you ever touch me again! I don't care what you want to do! There is no way in hell I'm going with you!" I yelled angrily. I quickly looked around and saw what I were looking for. I picked up a long thick tree branch and held it firmly in my hands while glaring at Yusuke as he got up.

"Look, I just want to talk." He said trying to calm down.

"Yeah? Guess what? I don't fucking care." I said still glaring. "Now, I'm leaving. You are going to go home and we are never going to see each other again. See ya." I said walking away with the tree branch still held in my right hand as I left. Yusuke ran after me.

"Wait!" he yelled. I grabbed the base of the branch with both hands and quickly turned around hitting Yusuke in the head and knocking him out.

"Hump. I told him to back off. He gave me a bad feeling." I said and tossed the tree branch aside before going home.

When I got home my mom immediately walked up to me.

"Where were you? Do you see the sky? It's dark out. You know that you are supposed to be home before dark." My mother said angrily.

"I told you, I went for a walk. I was lost in my thought and before I knew it, it was dark. Okay? I'm sorry." I said irritated. She didn't have to nag me so much.

"I don't like that attitude." She said to me. I just ignored her and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I walked past my brother and he began fallowing me. When I reach my bedroom I stopped to open the door. Before I did I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What? Are you stalking me or something?" I asked. Ren; my brother just laughed.

"No. I just wanna know what really happened while you were out on your 'walk'." He said to me with a smirk. I sighed and grabbed his hand before opening my bedroom door. I yanked him into the room and quickly closed the door.

"You wanna know what happened?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." he pointed out. I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes in understanding.

"Point taken." I said opening my eyes again. "Well, on my way home from the arcade I was attacked by a demon. It was day time then. So, as we all know it's a pain in the ass to fight when your knuckles hurt like hell. So I couldn't use my fists to fight. Basically all in all, I was on the defensive the entire time. Every time I went to get a kick in edgewise he would block. After this happening for god knows how long it was dark and I was freaking tired. Really makes me wonder where demons get all their energy and where can I get some." You said getting off topic.

"Off topic, Miyuki." Ren said to me with a blank face. I laughed.

"Right. Well, anyways, like I was saying...The demon finally managed to get in a decent hit and I fell. I couldn't get up because the demon was directly in front of me. Each time I backed up he stepped forward. Right when he was about to make the kill some kid name Yusuke – I swear I've seen him before. I just wish I knew where." I said getting lost in my own thoughts again.

"Miyuki." Ren said getting a bit irritated this time. I giggled.

"Sorry." I said putting a hand behind my head. "I'm gonna continue now. So anyways, some kid named Yusuke comes up and shots so kind of electricity from his index finger! He called it the 'sprit gun'. Then after he helps me up he says that I should come with him and crap. So, when he wouldn't leave me alone I hit him upside the head with a tree branch." I said with a smirk. Ren laughed too.

"You're not a very nice girl, you know that!" Ren laughed out. I just smile nodding my head in agreement.

"So, have you ever heard of this Yusuke kid?" I asked after calming down.

"Yeah actually. I've heard of a Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi to be exact. Some really strong fighter punk that goes to Sarayashiki Junior High." Ren explained.

"Well, if he has a rep like that he must be strong. Maybe he just doesn't know how to fight girls. Or maybe he just doesn't want to. Or last but not least maybe he's just an idiot." I laughed.

"Maybe, Miyuki. Maybe." Ren laughed.

Ren left my room to his room across the hall. We had a 2 story house. Ren and I had our rooms upstairs. There were only 2 rooms upstairs and we had them both. There was 1 bathroom upstairs that the 2 of us had to share. We didn't mind though. Ren and I get along really well compared to most siblings. Though I don't tell him what goes on, on the inside. I don't tell anyone. I can't. I don't want to hurt anyone and I know that if I do then everyone will be upset and hurt and frankly, I just can't do that to the people I love. I can't let anyone hurt the way I do.

I leaned against my bedroom door after Ren left and looked around my room. It was clean for once. Next to the bedroom door was the closet. I took up a bit of the room since it was a walk in closet. Directly across from the bedroom door was a window. On the same wall as the window was a computer and a laptop on a desk that went around a corner. There were 2 prints on the desk too. They were both LaserJet printers one for color images and one for black and white images. On the wall to the right of the window was the bed and 1 tall dresser. The bed was actually a bunk bed. The bottom bunk turned into a couch to watch the TV across from it. On the wall across from the best and to the left of the window or to the right of the bedroom door was a TV with Verizon cable, a long dresser which the TV sat on as well as a DVD player, and next to that dresser was a bookshelf which had notebooks, books, and journals on it. On the 3rd shelf down on the bookshelf was a high quality stereo system that had speakers for it scattered around the room.

I sighed looking at all the nice things that I had even though I knew that we couldn't afford it. Ren had more of the same things that I had. I pulled a journal that I used as a note book off of the bookshelf next to me. This book I knew people would read the day that I died it held all of my thoughts and feelings. I always started the note with 'Dear Whomever It concerns' or something similar to that. Sometimes I would put it to someone, but not normally. I had a few journals that were more like dairies but I didn't like dairies. I could never write an entry everyday so I gave up on it a lot. This notebook I wrote it whenever I felt I had something I had to get out but couldn't say. I put the notebook down and stood up changing into a pair of pjs. It was a long short sleeve top. The top reached my knees. I didn't wear anything under it other then underwear. I didn't care if Ren saw my underwear. I was used to it. We had shared the same room until just a few years ago actually. I was 10 when I got my own room and he got his. I have seen every part of him and he's seen every part of me; not pervertedly of course. He's my brother and I'm his sister.

So, I got into bed and when to sleep thinking about the one I now knew as Yusuke. I woke up the next morning and walked to school with my brother Ren unknown that today would be a good day to play sick.

Shuichi had been giving me weird looks all day it made me wonder what I did. I didn't know him very well - seeing as how he was a year older then me - except for the fact that I could sense he had demon and sprit energy in side of him. The last bell of the day rang and my brother and I went to leave when Shuichi stopped me. I had a feeling this was coming.

"Miyuki, can I talk to you?" Shuichi asked. My brother and I turned around to look at him. I turned back towards my brother.

"Wait for me by my locker. I'll be there when I'm done." I said to Ren. He gave me a worried look but nodded.

"Just hurry." He said then left. I turned back towards Shuichi who had been watching me. I walked up to him with my thumbs in my back pockets that where in the school uniform skirts.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"A friend of mine who you seem to have met last night told me what happened. His name is Yusuke. Well, we need you to come with us so we can talk to you about what happened." Shuichi explained. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to sound mean or anything, but I already know what happened last night. It's not the first time I've met a demon. So how about you tell me what's really going on. I'm not stupid you know." I stated getting irritated. Shuichi looked a bit shocked before he sighed.

"Fine; because of what happened last night you need to talk to Koenma; the ruler of spirit world. Normal people aren't supposed to be able to see demons yet you can. He's going to want to talk to you." Shuichi explained. I smirked finding out something else.

"So, you too can see demons?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well, yes."

"Hmm, I guess you would seeing as how..." I paused and whispered in his ear. "You too are part demon." I finished and stepped back. Shuichi had a shocked look upon his face.

"How did you -?"

"Like I said, Shuichi; I'm not stupid. I get the same bad feeling with you as I get with other demons. I can't really sense you – unless you call a bad feeling a sense. All I can do is get a bad or good feeling from you. I just get different bad feelings for different things. Like if I'm going to be a car accident and someone is going to get hurt. Sometimes I'll know before hand. I'll get a bad feeling suddenly, and then an image of what might happen quickly flashes in my head telling me to be careful." I explained. Shuichi nodded in understanding.

"You –"

"I know. I still have to meet this Koenma person. Whatever. Meet me at the apartment complex where that boy named Yusuke lives. I'll be outside there in about an hour. Mind you, I might be a little late." I said and began leaving.

"Wait! How do I know you'll actually show up?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I had no intention of actually going. I can be mean, but I'm not that mean. I don't do that. Also, before you go there, make sure you think about me a little bit. I know that you aren't stupid. So try to get to know me at least a little bit before I get there." I said and left.

* * *

Ok. This story doesn't have the character information page. So now you can't cuss me out because I have it. If you'd like me to continue to put the character information page then please let me know. I can't read minds - I hate to inform you. So you have to tell me. 

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Also, **_NO FLAMES! KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF!_** Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2  Spirit World

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Spirit World_**

**-My POV-**

I got my stuff out of my locker then left with Ren. I got home and immediately told my mom that I was going over to a friend's house. I had told Ren what had happened on the way home from school. He gave me the idea to bring a weapon, just in case. I don't know these people and I don't know what they are capable of. I kinda agreed with him seeing as how he was right. So before I left the house I got changed out of my school uniform and into a gray tank top, blue jean mini shorts, and a pair of Vans skateboarding shoes. After I was changed I grabbed my skateboard and a wooden staff. Then I skateboarded to the apartment complex I had been at the night before.

I looked at my watch as I came up on the apartment complex. I was 7 minutes late. Not bad. Normally I was much later then this. I came to a stop in front of the apartment complex and saw Shuichi standing there and Yusuke sitting on the ground next to him.

"Sup." I said with a 2 finger solute. Yusuke stood up as Shuichi walked over to me. Yusuke fallowed behind him a minute later. I hopped of my skateboard and picked it up with my left hand since my right one was holding my staff.

"What up with the stick?" Yusuke asked pointing to my staff. I had a sweat drop.

"It's not a stick. It's a staff." I said.

"Okay, but why do you have it?" he asked again.

"I have it just encase I want to leave and you all won't let me. Like what happened last night. It's not that I don't truest you all, it's just that I don't truest you all." I said. Shuichi a had a sweat drop and Yusuke looked confused.

"Well, come on. We're late already." Shuichi said walking into an alleyway. Suddenly a black whole appeared out of no where. Now it was my turn to be shocked. "Well, go on." Shuichi said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You want me..." I stated pointing to myself. "...To walk into that? Not gonna happen. One of you all go first." I said. Yusuke stepped forward and walked through. I sighed.

'Well, he went through. Maybe I won't die...'I thought unsure of myself. I shrugged my shoulders and walked through still holding my skateboard and my staff. When I came out I was in an office. I stepped forward looking around. There were to double doors to the left of me and a big desk to the right of me directly across from the double doors. The chair at the desk was turned away from me so I couldn't see who was sitting in it. There was 2 of there people in the room besides Yusuke, Shuichi, and myself. There was a guy with orange hair wearing a uniform like Yusuke's but it was blue and he was standing next to Yusuke by the double doors. The other guy was leaning against the wall to the right of the desk or directly across from me. He had spiky black hair with white highlights in the front. He was dressed in all black with his arms crossed. It kinda looked like he was wearing a dress. 'He's kinda cute.' I thought with a mental smirk.

"Okay, can we begin this or can I leave?" I asked bored.

"Hey, who's the hot girl?" the orange haired boy said running up to my and getting down on his knees and grabbed my left hand making me drop my skateboard. I made sure that I didn't roll away by putting my foot on it. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I stared at him for a minute before hitting him on the top of the head with my staff. He fell on the floor twitching.

"No." I answered simply. "Now if we aren't going to start I'm leaving." I said a bit irritated now.

"How about we introduce ourselves first." The person who was sitting in the chair said. I still couldn't see him.

"Okay, I'm Yusuke Urameshi. You met me last night." Yusuke said. "And that's Kazuma Kuwabara." He said pointing to the orange haired boy who was making his way back over to Yusuke and Shuichi.

"I'm Kurama but you know me as Shuichi Minamino. He's Hiei." Kurama said pointing to the guy leaning against the wall in all black.

"...Wicked..." I said with a nice smile.

"Wicked?" Yusuke asked confused.

"...My word for cool or awesome. You had better get used to it. I say it a lot." I said with another smile. Yusuke just nodded. "Ok. Now that I know pretty much everyone; can we please start?" I asked stressing the word please.

"Yes, I am Koenma; Ruler of Spirit World." The person in the chair said turning around. I bursted out laughing; he was a toddler.

"Ruler of Sprit World my ass! You're a toddler!" I laughed. His face started to turn red with anger. "Okay, okay. I'll shut up." I said after a minute. "Please, please continue." I said still trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well, Miyuki, I have come to find out that you were attacked by a demon last night and according to what you said, you've been attacked before." Koenma explained.

"Oh, yeah. Normally I find them around, kill them before they can do anything, and go along my merry way. So what?" I answered with a bit of an attitude.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join Team Urameshi." I stared shocked.

"Umm, depends. My mother, yeah, she's **never** go for this. She doesn't even know that I can see demon; let alone the fact that I've killed some." I explained.

"Well, if it makes it easier for you, you can stay in a room in the mansion. You'll already be getting a room but you can stay there." I thought it over for a minute.

"I could always tell mom I'm sleeping over a friend's house. I know she'd say yes to that. And this whole Team Urameshi thing sounds like it'd be fun..." I mumbled out loud without realizing. "Okay, sure, why not." I said to Koenma. Suddenly I got a really bad feeling. "I need to get home, now." I demanded.

"Okay." Koenma said making a portal. I quickly grabbed my skateboard and jumped through it and ran skated to where I got the bad feeling. I skateboarded to the woods behind the park where millions of demons were.

"Why are you here?!" I asked angrily to the demons. One of the 1s in the front answered me.

"We're here to eat those kids." He said with a smirk.

"Then you better start begging, because you aren't going to be living much longer." I said leaning my skateboard against the back of the tree then started attack the millions of demons with my staff.

**-Koenma's POV-**

After Miyuki left Boton came running in.

"Lord Koenma! Lord Koenma! In a park to the south of Yusuke's apartment building millions of demons are getting ready to attack a nearby park! There are tons of kids there now!" she franticly told me. I quickly made a portal and Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei went through it taking them just outside the forest.

**-My POV-**

I continued to kill all the demons, nut no matter how many I killed more seemed to come. Though lucky for me I wasn't even a little tired yet. I was doing fine.

**-Hiei's POV-**

I sprinted ahead of everyone to see how close they were, but when I got there a lot of them were lying on the ground dead. I stopped in a tree branch and looked around to see who had done this to see the onna; Miyuki. She had been knocked to the ground and the demons were closing in on her. I looked around for her staff. It was lying to far away from her to be able to reach it. Just when I was about to go in and help her she stood up upside down and started to spin around kicked all the demons around her. She bent her arms and lowered herself to the ground then pushed herself up and over a group of demons landed next to her staff. She picked it up and began killing the demons again. I suddenly heard some rustling in the bushed behind me and looked to see who or what it was. It was Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. The 3 of them were about to go in and help but I jumped down in front of them; stopping them. They looked at me confused.

"Your help is not needed." I said turning around towards the demons and Miyuki.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"Look around us." I said. Every one did.

"There are dead demons every where." Kurama pointed out.

"Who is killing the demons then?" Yusuke asked.

"The onna is." I answered jumping up into the trees.

"Then shouldn't we help her?" Kuwabara asked.

"She doesn't need help. She's not even tired yet." I stated from my place in the trees. We all continued to watch as the onna fought. Almost half an hour passed and she had killed almost all of them.

'She's starting to get tired. Though I'm surprised that she lasted this long to bring with. 30+ minutes of fighting nonstop; I'll give the onna credit she is strong. Koenma was right to have her join our team. She's stronger then those 2 bakas down there' I thought looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara who continued to watch the fight intensely.

Miyuki cut down the final demon and put her hands on her knees breathing hard. We all went over to her.

"You were amazing!" Yusuke said. Miyuki's head shot up as she looked at us.

"Um, thanks." She said still shocked that we were there. "You all were watching?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kuwabara answered.

"And you all didn't even other to help me?!" she asked angrily swinging her staff at us. Kurama and I jumped backwards to avoid getting hit. Kuwabara and Yusuke weren't as lucky as they got hit in the head and fell to the ground with swirlly eyes. Miyuki laughed.

After a minute she tried to stand up completely but almost fell backwards, but Kurama caught her.

"Thanks."

"Hey, can you make it home?" Yusuke asked standing up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said.

"You sure you don't want us to walk you home?" Kuwabara added.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine. I promise." She said with a confident smile and began walking away. She didn't stumble once while she was in our site. I jumped into a tree and began to fallow her. She stumbled and almost fell a few times. Once she reached the park she stopped at the swing set and sat down. "Maybe I should have taken them upon their offer..." she mumbled under her breathe.

After a minute she got back up and continued to walk home. It should have only taken her 15 minutes but it took her almost 30 minutes. It was almost dark. I saw her pull out a house key as she came up to a house. It wasn't a new one and it wasn't very big. A 2 story 'L' shaped house with a 1 car garage. She walked up the drive way and opened the door a quietly walked in.

**-My POV-**

As soon as I got home I went directly upstairs and took a shower then went to bed. I wasn't sure what was going to happen tomorrow and I needed to be well rested just encase.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Also, **_NO FLAMES! KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF!_** Thank you.


End file.
